why us?
by Padfootlet
Summary: SEQUEL TO WHY ME? the ministry is after death eaters and draco hermione, draco, and snape are on the run with help from a person they would never excpect.
1. letter

Disclaimer: I don't own hp.

A/n: welcome back fans of '**why me?'. **If you haven't read 'why me?' you should or you will be confused. Now on to the story!

Hermione woke to a tapping on the window. It was an owl. She got up and got the letter from the bird.

_Dear Mrs. malfoy,_

_I would like to inform you that we have some teaching spots open for you and your husband, they are:_

_Muggle studies_

_Charms_

_Quiddich_

_We hope some of these appealed to you two. If you want to rake a job Wright back to tell me which it is by august 20th._

_Dumbledor._

She ran over to Draco and woke him up.

"What is it?" he asked groggily.

"Dumbledor has offered us jobs. I want to teach charms." She said righting on a piece of parchment.

"What ones has he offered?" he asked wrapping his arm around her waste.

"Well why should I tell you?" she said teasing him.

"Well if you don't, I will have to find out by force." He said turning her around to face him.

"Oh really" she said.

"Yes" he said. He pressed his lips againsted hers. She ran her hands through his silky hair to deepen it. He ran his tongue on her lips and she opened her mouth. Their tongs danced a wiled a wild tango, as they tumbled on to the bed. He ran his hand along her back.

"Mr. malfoy you'll have to do better than that." She said seductively. He unclasped her bra and cupped her breasts. She moaned in pleasure, as he sucked on her nipple.

"I want you Mr. Malfoy." She said in her moans. He got up off of her,

"Tell me the job choices first." He said playfully.

"Fine you can do muggle studies or quiddich." She said.

"Quiddich" he said. 'Figures' she thought. Then she wrought on the parchment again and sent the owl off.

After their 'fun' they went downstairs and ate breakfast. He noticed she was very quiet.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was thinking about him." She said sadly. He new she was talking about Harry. It had been 5 years since his funeral.

"I know you miss him but it wasn't your fault." He said.

"But I should have done more" she said.

"You did all you could. We need to pack." He said.


	2. memories

"Hurry up draco. We're going to be late." She said. 'Only my wife' thought Draco.

"I have a question." He said. "Why are you so obsessed over being late?" she didn't answer.

"Lets go," she said.

They arrived in the entrance hall of the school with a pop.

"I see you two made it. Come and meet the other professors." Said dumbledor. There were 3 new teachers besides magonigal, snape, hagrid, and themselves. They were professor's tom malok; sue sola and, nevil longbotom. Tom taught dada, sue taught muggle studies, and nevil taught herbology.

"It's so good to be back." Said hermione.

(September 1st)

"Welcome to another year at hogwarts. We have five new teachers, Professor's malok sola, longbotom, And Mr. and Mrs. malfoy. Let the feast begin. Tom saw hermione start crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was thinking of my friend Harry that died. This was his favorite place in the world besides the burrow." She said.

"Actually I liked Sirius's place best." Mumbled a voice. She wiped around half expecting to see Harry

"What?" asked tom.

"I thought I herd some thing." She said.

Through the month she noticed certain student that remind her of her, Ron, and Harry. Weird things started happening around school that reminded her of Harry. Some teachers were asked to perform the patronus charm for 7th year students. Tom's patronus was a stag like Harry's. Also he owned a firebolt that had the initials H.P on it.

One day she saw tom cover his forehead and start rubbing it like Harry did. Another time she swore she saw a lightning bolt scar on his fore head. She decided to tell Draco. She pulled out the marorders map. (Harry gave it to her.) She was looking at it remembering all the times with Harry when she saw some thing on the map that made he gasp. In dumbledors office was a dot that said in big black letters HARRY POTTER.


	3. an old face

Hermione raced down the corridors crashing into things along her way. She finally got to the gargoyle

"Chocolate frogs" she puffed. She ran up the stairs and burst in to the office. Dumbledor was sitting at his desk pouring memories in to his pensive.

"Professor" she said, "I saw Harry's name on the map!"

"Sit down" he said. "Now what caused you to burst into my office?"

"I saw Harry's name on the marorders map." She said handed him the map.

"I see. So you decided to try and find him." He said

"Yes, but how could his name be on the map if he's dead." she asked.

" Indeed. You become as adventurous as Mr. potter was." He didn't look at her but the corner.

"You can come out now." He said. She turned around expecting to see Harry but it was tom

"You?" she asked. He closed his eyes as if concentrating his mind. Then his red hair slowly darkened to black and became messy. His skin lightened and his scar appeared on his forehead. He opened his emerald eyes.

"Me." he said. She ran and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Harry I thought you were dead. I'm sorry for what I did." She cried on his shoulder.

"We need to find malfoy and snape," he said

"Why" she asked.

"I'll explain later." He said. He changed his appearance so he looked like Ron.

"Why Ron?" she asked.

"Snape doesn't trust tom." He said. They finally found Draco near the dungeons.

"Why is he here?" he asked

"I will tell you later. Where's snape?" she asked.

"In the dungeons why?" he asked.

"Never mined come on." She said grabbing his hand. They pounded on the door.

"WHAT?" he snarled.

"We need to get to the forest." Said Harry.

"Leave me alone Wesley. Why are you here?" he asked.

"Harry, Show them." She said. Snape and malfoy looked at her like she was mad, but Harry caught their attention after he changed his appearance. There mouths in an 'o'.

"Potter? But...but how, you're dead." said snape.

"I have my ways, but now we need to get to the dark forest they should be here soon." Said Harry.

"Who?" said Draco, hermione, and snape in chorus.

"The aurors." Said Harry. "You 3" he said as they went down the corridor, " are being held at large. The minister is getting rid of all death eaters, and you guys are considered death eaters." When they rounded the corner they stopped dead in their tracks. In front of them were three aurors. The aurors stopped at this unusual site, three death eaters and a boy whose suppose-to be dead.

"Run" whispered Harry. And they did.


	4. friends & foes

They burst out of castle and bolted towards the forest. Harry put a shelding charm around them as they ran. Hagrid came out of his cabin looking mad, but his expression changed to utter confusion at the site, hermione, Draco, snape and _Harry_ were fighting 3 aurors.

"I must be dreaming" said hagrid and turned to go back in when Harry, herm, Draco, and snape rushed into his cabin. The aurors were frozen in place. Harry ran up to hagrid and gave him a hug. Hagid shocked just starred.

"Potter explain your self." Said snape. Harry looked at them all with sorrow.

"Ok, when I was in the hospital wing and Ron and hermione were asleep my scar started to burn again. So I went to dumbldore and told him, but I had supposedly killed him." Said Harry, "We decided to fake my death and see if he was alive, and he is. The only reason he's alive is because I am. His last bit of life is in me. I have to die for him to die." Said Harry. The room was silent. Hermione started to cry.

"Isn't there another way?" she asked.

"No. I've tried everything." Said Harry.

"Actually there is a way," said Draco. Everyone stared at him.

"You can become a vampire." He said. Hermione remembered that night she had died and became a vampire.

"He's right." She said.

"I'll do it" Said Harry.

"Where will we find..." snape was cut off with hermione walking over to Harry. She had her fangs out and was pail.

"Are you sure?" she hissed.

"Yes." said Harry. She looked him in the eye and bit his neck. He yelped in pain but went limp. She placed him on hagrids bed. Draco protruded his fangs. Snape was in a state of shock.

"You are welcome to join us Severus," said Draco. Snape nodded and Draco bit him. After snape was out they set him on the bed by Harry.

"Herm" said hagrid "what's going on why were you guys being chased by aurors?" hermione looked at Draco. He nodded saying to tell him.

"Hagrid over the summer holiday before my seventh year my parent were killed by vampires. They changed me," she said. He was still confused. " They made me a death eater," she said. Hagrid almost fell out of his chair. She put out her arm and showed him the mark. He looked horrified.

"They were after us because were supposedly death eaters" said Draco.


End file.
